La Carta
by PandoraIsabella
Summary: ¿Como se sintió Caleb despues de la muerte de Tris? Creía que lo sabía, hasta que encuentra una carta de su hermana que le hara replantearse las cosas y sus sentimientos...


**Este fic participa en el reto " Este es mi personaje" del foro " el triángulo donde tres están unidos".**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a Verónica Roth y su saga Divergente. Yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito para traerles esta pequeña historia :) Mis palabras eran: **Caleb** y **brazo roto**

* * *

 **La Carta**

Se encontraba recostado y sumamente inquieto en la cama que le había sido asignada desde un inicio cuando habían llegado al complejo intentando dormir, dando vueltas sin cesar y haciendo ruidos incoherentes y sin sentido solo para poder acallar todas las dudas, el dolor y el remordimiento que se le arremolinaban incesantes en la brillante pero agobiada cabeza.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se preguntaba de manera incesante, ¿Por qué no solo dejo que el fuera en vez de ella?

No tenía sentido, simplemente no le encontraba el sentido.

¿Por qué si fue el quien la había traicionado en lugar de ella a él? ¿Por qué no siguió el plan?

 _Porque te amaba, idiota._

Era la única respuesta que su mente le daba, y lo que más le dolía era saber que aquella era la respuesta correcta. Lo amaba, más de lo que amaba su propia vida y la que pudo haber tenido junto a Tobías.

Su hermana. Su hermanita. Tris. Beatrice. Y ni siquiera dijo gracias.

.

.

Finalmente tengo que darme por vencido. No puedo dormir. No quiero dormir. Quiero poder hablar con ella y decirle lo mucho que me duele el que haya tenido que morir en mi lugar, ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo. Solo lo hizo. Por mí, aun no lo entiendo. No quiero entenderlo.

Es increíble lo estúpido que un disque "erudito" puede llegar a ser. Lo vi, pude notar en sus ojos el anhelo por una respuesta sincera, de corazón de mi parte cuando me preguntó cuál era el motivo por el que iba a enfrentarme al suero de la muerte, el más importante. Y mi respuesta, Dios mi respuesta…

 _Supongo que lo veo como la única forma de escapar de la culpa por todas las cosas que he hecho. No hay nada que desee más en el mundo que deshacerme de ella._

Nunca olvidare el dolor en su mirada por sus ilusiones deshechas. Si a pesar de mi traición ella aun creía que había un atisbo de arrepentimiento en mi ser, yo pisotee su anhelo hasta que no quedo nada con mis palabras. Debería haberle dicho que no era la culpa la que me guiada, si no el deseo de que ella me perdonara, de que ella volviera a quererme como siempre, de que mis padres desde donde estén se sintieran orgullosos de mí, sin embargo decidí ser sincero en el peor de los momentos y hundiendo más el dedo en la llaga le di todos los motivos para que me odiara, y si ya lo hacía, para que me odiara aún más. Y aun así ella…

¡Basta! Me grita mi cabeza y me levanto de golpe y con el rostro encendido y los ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas que amenazan con aparecer. Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera. Ella lo decidió. ¡Ella lo decidió maldición!

En un acto de histeria y furia desmedida empiezo a tirar todas mis cosas contra el piso, contra la pared y hacia la nada. La habitación está sola así que puedo desahogarme como se me antoje. Cuando ya no hay nada más que tirar observo mi cama y las blancas sabanas que la cubren y con la misma rabia empiezo a arrancarlas una a una junto con la almohada. Pero cuando esta última sale volando, junto a ella sale disparada una hoja que por la fuerza del impulso va a parar bajo la cama de Peter. Con mucho cuidado y con el corazón latiéndome dolorosamente rápido en el pecho sin razón aparente me agacho y la recojo.

El alma se me cae a los pies.

Una carta. Una carta de Beatrice.

Súbitamente el pánico se apodera e mí. ¿Qué dirá? ¿Hace cuánto la escribió? ¿Por qué me la dejo a mí? De forma agónicamente lenta comienzo a desdoblarla y me preparo para lo que venga, o al menos eso intento.

 ** _Caleb_**

 _Siempre tuve la esperanza, luego de la muerte de nuestros padres de que tú y yo nos enfrentaríamos juntos al mundo y que lucharíamos por ellos, en nombre de ellos y de que, como éramos la única familia que nos quedaba, los dos siempre estaríamos juntos y siempre nos apoyaríamos el uno al otro, sin embargo no fue así…_

Voy a llorar…, ni siquiera me creo capaz de continuar con la carta, soy un cobarde, siempre lo fui y al final cuando mi hermana se sacrificó por mí y yo la deje sin pelear ni objetar lo suficiente solo demostré hasta qué punto llegaba mi cobardía. Nunca mereceré nada que venga de ella, ni siquiera merezco seguir leyendo su carta, sin embargo sé que si no lo hago solo la decepcionaría más, así que intento de la mejor manera que puedo continuar leyendo.

 _..., pero ¿sabes hermano? Aunque intente odiarte con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y por momentos creí que lo había logrado, la verdad es que cuando te ofreciste a ir y enfrentarte con el suero de la muerte solo para salvar a los demás entendí lo que significabas realmente para mí. Lo que significas para mí. En el mismo instante en que un que las palabras salieron de tu boca algo dentro de mí se rompió, algo en mi corazón se murió, y entendí, que no podía dejarte hacerlo, porque aunque me duele tu traición, cuando te veo, no veo al joven cobarde que me vendió a Jeannine Matthews, ni oigo las excusas que me diste después. Veo al chico que me sostuvo las manos en el hospital cuando nuestra madre se rompió la muñeca y me dijo que no pasaría nada. Veo al hermano que me aconsejo tomar mis propias decisiones la noche antes de La Ceremonia de la Elección. Pienso en tus rasgos más notables: eres listo, entusiasta y observador, tranquilo, formal y amable (además de que eres el atractivo de nosotros dos)…_

Una sonrisa fantasma se encapa de mis labios mientras las primeras lágrimas empiezan a caer sobre la carta manchándola.

… _Eres pare de mí y siempre lo serás, y yo soy parte de ti. No pertenezco a Osadía o Abnegación, a La Periferia, ni siquiera a los divergentes. Pertenezco a la gente que amo, y ellos me pertenecen: ellos y el amor y la lealtad que les debo es lo que forma mi identidad más allá de lo que pueda hacerlo cualquier palabra o grupo. Quiero a mi hermano. Te quiero. Y noté como te estremecías de miedo ante la idea de morir. Te quiero y lo único que oigo, lo único que me viene a la cabeza, son las palabras que te dije hace unos días: "jamás te entregaría para que te ejecutaran". Se feliz Caleb. Vive. Aprende a vivir con tus errores. Ama y deja que tu corazón sane de todas las cicatrices que de seguro mis acciones y las tuyas mismas han provocado en él. Debes saber que realmente nunca fue mi intención dejar que murieras, lo que realmente quería era que te arrepintieras de lo que habías hecho. Solo quiero eso de ti hermano, que aprendas y pases hoja, y que nunca olvides lo que significaste para tu hermana. Si estás leyendo esto mmm, bueno, supongo que estoy muerta de otra manera nunca habrías leído esto pues habría preferido, con el tiempo claro, decírtelo en persona. Solo una cosa más Caleb, quiero que sepas que las cosas que nos unen son más fuertes y abundantes que las que nos separan y que a pesar de todo y de todos siempre, siempre serás mi hermano, y pase lo que pase siempre te llevare en mi corazón._

 _Te quiero, Caleb_

No… ¡No! Ella no… ella no pudo haberlo hecho. No tenía pensado dejarme morir, me quiso tanto y de tal manera que se sacrificó por mí hasta el final…, no puedo soportarlo, no me quedare aquí solo, consumiéndome en el dolor mientras toda mi familia murió con honor y todos y cada uno de ellos en cierta manera protegiéndome. Este cobarde no piensa dejarlos ir mientras él vive como si nada en un futuro que ellos ayudaron a forjar y que nunca podrán disfrutar. Si no puedo recuperarlos, iré junto a ellos.

Salgo como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación, mis ojos rojos e hinchados por tantas lágrimas contenidas que al final explotaron de tanta bronca e impotencia. Me dirijo hacia la bodega donde se almacenaba el suero de la muerte. El día en que ese malnacido de David mato a mi hermana y luego de que el suero se hubo disipado por completo algunos efectivos entraron y confiscaron unos frascos restantes del suero y los mantienen ocultos hasta decidir qué hacer con él. Allá es adonde me dirijo ahora no se como pero me hare con uno de ellos, y acabare con esta pesadilla de una vez.

Estoy por llegar cuando noto como una figura avanza en mi dirección. Cuando me ve el color abandona su rostro y hace que me encoja involuntariamente ante esa mirada cargada de odio desmedido.

Cuatro.

Intento pasar de largo con la cabeza gacha, pero se para frente a mí abruptamente obligándome a parar. Dios no, ¿y ahora que quiere?

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – me pregunta con la voz cargada de veneno.

– Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia. – intento sortearlo de nuevo en el camino pero me agarra con fuerza desmedida del brazo obligándome a volver a mi sitio.

– Mira idiota – dice apretando su agarre. – más te vale que aprendas a contestarme, si no quieres que las cosas entre tú y yo se pongan feas.

– ¿Qué se pongan feas? – Contesto de pronto igual o más molesto liberándome de su agarre – ¿te importaría definir eso? No creo que haya manera de que las cosas estén peor para mí.

– No estés tan seguro – responde apretando los dientes – Te aseguro que si no fuese por ella ya te habría…

– ¿Qué? ¿Matado?, vamos hazlo, hazlo y ahórrame la molestia.

Me mira desconcertado por un momento y caigo en la cuenta de que he dicho demasiado.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

– A nada

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunta de repente dándose cuenta de hacia dónde me dirigía. Se me había olvidado que una de las personas que sabía dónde estaba lo que quedaba de aquel maldito suero era él.

– ¿No es obvio? – pregunto y una risa vacía y sin vida escapa de mis labios. – me voy a reunir con ellos. Con mis padres. Con mi hermana. Ahora si me disculpas…

Pero no me muevo, no cuando de pronto todo en Cuatro cambia. De repente soy consciente de sus ojos y me doy cuenta de que reflejan tristeza igual o hasta más que los míos, están sumamente rojos e hinchados. ¿Cuánto habrá llorado? Y como un puñetazo en la cara me cae el recuerdo de que mi hermana era su novia. Me mira fijamente mientras intenta dominar la ira que lo consume por dentro. Pero no lo consigue. Me estrella tan fuerte contra una de las paredes del pasillo que siento como si mi cabeza se rompiese contra la fría y dura piedra y como mis brazos que chocan con igual fuerza colapsan inútiles a mis costados.

No vi venir el puño. Me golpea tan fuerte en el rostro que caigo de lado sobre una mesa de cristal que termina rompiéndose bajo mi peso. Aterrizo de lleno sobre mi brazo derecho y oigo un ¡CRACK! Mientras Cuatro se agacha y me toma por el cuello de la camisa. Me duele el cuerpo entero.

– No sabes – empieza con la voz rayando en la locura por la ira acumulada – lo que me gustaría concederte tu deseo con mis propias manos, pero si no le he hecho ya es por ella. Ella dio su vida por ti. Por una basura que no vale nada como tú. Por un cobarde que cree que solucionara todo matándose para librarse de la culpa. ¿Quién te crees para rechazar su sacrificio así? – dice escupiendo las palabras.

– No lo entiendes – empiezo, con la voz entrecortada volviendo a llorar – entiendo y valoro su sacrificio, pero no creo que pueda… no creo poder vivir sin ellos. Sin ella. Me duele. Me duele tan profundo que creo que voy a desmayarme. Si quiero hacer esto no es por querer escapar de la culpa, sino por escapar del dolor que me está comiendo vivo. No puedo más.

Me mira valorándome un momento. Finalmente me suelta y me dice con voz severa:

– Escúchame bien Caleb, cuando tú la traicionaste ella no pudo evitar vivir con dolor ni librarse de él tan fácilmente como tu planeas hacerlo. Aprendió a vivir con él, aprendió a perdonarte y al final termino dando la vida por ti porque te amaba…, - voltea la mirada tras decir esto último como si solo el pensar en ello le perforara el alma, y me doy cuenta de que la muerte de Tris no solo me duele a mí, sino que a él termino por arruinarle la vida. – aprende a vivir con tus acciones, aprende a ser valiente. Valiente como ella.

– No se…No sé si algún día podre perdonarme y seguir con mi vida…

– Inténtalo – me dice intentando contenerse, como si quisiera volver a golpearme por mi debilidad, pero obligándose a parar. – inténtalo y pórtate como quien se supone que eres. El hermano mayor de la mejor persona que he conocido o conoceré en la vida.

Mientras empieza a alejarse intento incorporarme pero un fuerte dolor en mi brazo derecho me detiene y me obliga a quedarme sentado. Me lo ha fracturado.

– Una cosa más – agrega antes de perderse por el pasillo. – no se te ocurra de nuevo intentar hacer esa estupidez ¿oíste? No se te ocurra hacer que el sacrificio de la mujer que amaba. De la mujer que amo haya sido en vano ¿entendido? – solo soy capaz de asentir mientras se pierde por completo, dejándome ahí tirado, tirado y con el **brazo roto**.

Ahora entiendo. Entiendo porque mi hermana lo amaba. A pesar de todo lo que le hice a Tris el me salvo de cometer hoy otro de los peores errores de mi vida. Espero que Tobías un día logre perdonarme por todo el mal que les hice a ambos y espero poder lograr lo que me pidieron hacer, vivir con mis acciones y aprender de mis errores y a valorar el sacrificio de mi hermana. Tengo que intentarlo. Tengo que lograrlo.

Me pongo en pie como puedo y ya en la habitación que esta sola como cuando salí de aquí miro hacia la cama de mi hermanita y lo único que se me ocurre decir es:

Te quiero, Beatrice. Gracias.

* * *

Déjenme saber que les pareció. Cualquier error haganmelo saber, ya que estaba contra reloj y lo revise solo una vez. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
